


Training

by NotQuiteCapRogers



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Creepslayerz, Drabble, M/M, fluff?, i will fill this tag myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteCapRogers/pseuds/NotQuiteCapRogers
Summary: Person A and B are sparring with each other and A is convinced B is letting them win because they’re pinning B down so easily but B is so confused because A is tiny compared to them but they’re managing to pin them down out of either pure strength or spite or both.B doesn’t know which is scarier.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks but I wanted to post something. As there are no fics for this pairing I've taken it upon myself to write. This is one of my first fics and my first trollhunters fic so enjoy the creepslayerz

“Steve stop letting me win. I’ll never be able to take on a creeper if you don't challenge me,” Eli said as he pinned Steve down for the third time in a row. 

“I’m not letting you win,” Steve said getting up and grabbing some water, tossing a bottle at Eli. 

“There is no way that you aren’t, this is nearly too easy. I’m like half your size.” Eli said as he got into stance for round four. 

Of course good ol’ Coach Lawrence walked in right as the smaller teen flung himself at Steve who rolled out of the way. The two exchanged punches Steve and Eli both giving it their all. Steve went for his head first technique, and Eli used that to his advantage, tipping Steve over and belly flopping on top of him. 

“You’re doing this with pure strength or pure spite and I don’t know what’s scarier,” Steve said trying to catch his breath.

Coach Lawrence made his presence known. “It looks like you two could use some tips.” He then proceeded to give them a mini wrestling and martial arts lesson with the promise that he’d help with their sparring sessions weekly.


End file.
